The Broken Past
by kjayla
Summary: They never really ask about his life in Ealdor. And he's glad, because what would he tell them? Certainly not the truth. At least not all of it. But now they're going to find out, and not just about Ealdor, about everything.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Merlin... At all... And the fact shall continue to be true throughout this entire story. And beyond. Unfortunately.**

**This... just popped into my head... And I'm going to say right now, I'm not sure where some of these things came from... I think my mind might have been hijacked, because when I sat down to write this was NOT what I intended to write. Not even close. I had plans to continue some of my other works. But as you can see that plan crashed and burned.**

Ariel followed him invisible and silent. And annoyed. Very annoyed. Although not necessarily with the boy she was following, (Because, really at her age they were all children). No she was annoyed with the boys supposed friends.

She watched Merlin silently. He was suffering, that much was clear. It was a very silent suffering though, and part of Ariel thought that was worse. Because the poor boy felt that he had no one to turn to.

And she understood why he was so cautious. She had done careful research before coming to Camelot to find the boy. Some of the research may have been a little… illegal, and perhaps a little immoral. But she was trying to HELP the boy. She wasn't even going to make an attempt on the King's life. Which was what the majority of magic users tended to do. It seemed rather stupid to Ariel. It was only making the king more bitter.

She thought that if the boy ever did tell his King… Well, she didn't like the consequences she could see. Just watching the way the boy was treated.

They had ABANDONED him. That had frustrated her to no end. When was the last time Merlin had ever abandoned any of them. And they had left him there. If they had noted his absence they had made no effort to find the boy. And she understood their urgency to help their king. But he was supposed to be their friend. She had seen the look on the boys face during her… research. It had been… devastated. But worse. It had looked resigned, as though he wasn't even surprised. At least not completely. And that had hurt. Because this boy was a hero.

A hero to people that Merlin probably didn't realize existed. A hero for his friends who didn't know what he did for them. A hero to those people in hiding that heard whispers of his great deeds. A hero to the common servant who watched a boy give his all for a king.

And they were going to destroy him

Oh, he would continue to give them his all. But that didn't stop the fact that it would destroy him in the act. That they would destroy, were destroying him.

And it made Ariel furious.

They were all idiots.

She realized that the boy held some culpability. There might have been times when he could come clean. And there were some of the knights who would protect Merlin with their all, no matter what oaths they had taken, if they knew the truth. They tried to protect him now, rationally she knew that, but she was still so very angry with them for abandoning him.

And she wanted to do something. Wanted them to know all that she knew, all that she had gathered with her… slightly illegal and immoral research. Except… to do that would be slightly illegal and immoral. Well, more illegal and more immoral.

But she would do it anyways. The poor boy had been alone for far to long. And if things didn't go as she hoped. Well, then she would drug the boy and save him from the consequences of her actions. She was nowhere near as powerful as Merlin, or Morgana or Mordred for that matter. But the boy often forgot to take care of himself that it was far to easy to get to him than it should be. After she finished her acts of illegality and immorality she would have to make sure that got corrected. Because someone had to do something. The path they were on now was leading them to utter despair.

And she would do her best to stop it.

She watched a little longer. Planning, thinking, considering.

It helped that this little act of illegality was her specialty. As immoral as it may be. But she had her limits. No more than ten people she decided. Although she doubted she would use all ten.

Arthur. Of course. The boy was Merlin's other side of the coin. And his best friend. So yes. Arthur would definitely be there.

Gaius. Gaius already knew most of it. He was there because Ariel wanted him to be a calming force. She would be present, to a degree, but she didn't think she would actually have a calming effect, quite the opposite actually. She was going to be the one practically holding them all captive. Sort of. Alright, so she was really going to be holding them captive. Completely.

Gwaine. That boy was so very protective of Merlin. He would knock sense into Arthur if necessary (although she hoped it wouldn't be necessary), and if he wasn't capable of that she had no doubt that he would help protect Merlin. (At least she sincerely hoped so, her research led her to believe that was a highly likely outcome. Merlin was to blind and frightened to see that thought.)

Gwen. The poor girl. If Gwaine failed to calm Arthur, Ariel knew that Gwen would be capable. And she had a sensible head on her shoulders and wouldn't rush to any conclusions. She was a definite must. Plus the girl was Merlin's friend. She deserved the truth just as much as the rest of them.

Percival. He was actually in the group of knights that she felt were all a little necessary. Plus he was calm and strong. And it didn't hurt that he wanted to honor Lancelot by keeping Merlin safe.

She figured it might be best to add the other knights that were so close to Merlin. They all liked Merlin. And there were enough secrets that she didn't want anyone to feel they couldn't tell this anyone in their close circle of friends.

So that added Leon and Elyan.

That was seven. She could add three more. Although she didn't really think there was anyone else that really needed to know.

She paused in thought. Or she could add Mordred and Morgana.

She thought it over carefully. Morgana would be a definite danger. And although Ariel desperately wanted to help Morgana return to her senses (which Ariel was personally beginning to believe were long dead and buried) She wouldn't risk Merlin's life any more than she already was. Morgana was a loose cannon and there would be no sure fire way to figure out how she would react to all of this information. Plus she was powerful and likely to fight her… control.

Mordred was different. She knew why Merlin didn't trust him. And she wasn't sure she wanted to let Mordred know anything more that could compromise Merlin's destiny. (She realized she cared more for Merlin than she probably should… but after her research… how could she not… the poor boy.) But Mordred's path was only a possibility. She curse the dragon. He had failed to impart to Merlin that anything seen was merely a possible avenue. And it was taking an undue toll on Merlin. She wished she could put Kilgharrah into her plan. But she was nowhere near powerful enough to let her little… manipulations encompass Kilgharrah as well. If at all. So she would leave him out of it.

But she was going to add Mordred. Her instincts screamed for her to bring Mordred in, and so she would. And if she was wrong. Well than she would try to kill him herself. It would be partially her fault anyway.

She beamed brightly. This was going to be such fun. Although… it might be a little difficult.

And she was going to have to drug Merlin anyway. Heaven knows he would try to stop her if he knew what she was going to do. He would probably stop her even if he didn't fully understand what she was going to do. Her upcoming actions weren't going to look at all innocent.

But she would make sure the drug was strong enough to keep him asleep for 24 hours. She only needed one night for her little machinations. But she would need the day to… prepare her… subjects. And she didn't want the boy to get in her way.

She was doing it for his own good after all.

She really shouldn't have enjoyed drugging Merlin as much as she had. And it had been harder than it should have been to drug him in the first place. So she couldn't blame herself if she felt a little bit of glee at being able to drug him at all.

First off he had completely skipped breakfast. Again. For at least the third day in a row. (She had been trying to drug his breakfast so she was well aware) She would have to speak to those friends of his. Not that it was there fault. But someone needed to make sure the boy ate. And slept for that matter. The drug had taken a hold far to quickly, which meant that the boy was running on energy he really didn't have. He was lucky that his Magic supplied him with energy. She was also pretty sure that Magic was helping her more than it normally did. Her spells were coming stronger and easier than normal. And she wondered if this was Magic giving her its approval. She was going to take it that way, it made her feel better about what she was going to do. It seemed… less like a betrayal of trust if Magic supported her actions.

She was a little glad to see how worried Arthur was about his manservant. He had completely collapsed due to her ingenious idea to spread the drug on his neckerchief. It wouldn't leave any obvious traces for Gaius to pick up, unless he expected something, but Gaius was all to aware of Merlin's propensity to push himself to his limits, and since the drug made it look like Merlin had merely collapsed (Not been drugged). And that his body was just taking this opportunity to recover (Which it really did need to do, she was doing the boy multiple favors).

She had taken the opportunity to mark both Arthur and Gwen. They had been so shocked when Merlin had collapsed in the middle of serving them breakfast. (She had to stifle her laughter when the eggs had ended up all over Arthur) That they hadn't noticed the subtle touch of magic on their skin. Marking them for her next stage.

She admitted that most of the marking would be rather easy. Even if someone felt it they would not know what it was. Mordred and Gaius were the ones that worried her. They were more accustomed to magic, and would be much more likely to notice as it brushed up against them to mark them. She would have to leave them until last.

She got the majority of the knights during their training. Making sure to mark them while they were distracted by their fights, also making sure that they were not in the proximity of Mordred while doing so.

He had seemed to find Merlin's collapse suspicious. He was probably aware of the affinity Magic had for Merlin and it's consequent effects on bolstering Merlin's nonexistent energy. And she thought she had felt Mordred probing at Merlin's magic to see if something was wrong. She thought he might have even tried contacting Merlin telepathically despite Merlin's frequent uneasiness with the action. But Ariel thought it was thoughtful. And was glad that someone seemed to desperately want to protect Merlin. Even if Merlin wasn't nearly as grateful.

She caught Gaius while he was making a potion. The fire Gaius was using kept the room warm, and made her subtle marking all the more unnoticeable.

Except Mordred was starting to get suspicious. Her markings had no obvious effect, but they did have a tendency to make the target more tired than was normal. Although they wouldn't go to sleep until she let them. Which was highly convenient. Unfortunately Mordred's worry over Merlin's sudden collapse seemed to highlight the sudden exhaustion the others were feeling. It was unfortunate that he was spending so much time with the group, it was making it more noticeable.

She sensed that Mordred was keeping his magic close to the surface. And Ariel was delighted by the fact, even if it made her job harder. In Merlin's absence Mordred seemed to take the protection of the others very seriously. And she felt that it wasn't entirely because he liked these people. There was a part of Mordred that was afraid of what Merlin would do to him if Mordred allowed them to come to harm while he was unable to protect them. (Which was understandable, although Merlin would also be to blame) But a bigger part that wanted Merlin's approval. A part that felt guilty from not protecting Merlin from whatever was causing his unconsciousness. That part that saw Merlin as an older brother. A cherished older brother.

She would have to make sure Merlin realized this. But that would wait until later.

One plot at a time.

She frowned. It would be easier if she could get them all to one place. But she still needed to mark Mordred, and she also didn't want to arouse suspicion from any of the other castle residents.

One problem at a time. And then a plan of simple brilliance hit her.

She almost felt guilty for invading Arthur's mind to call for a meeting of the Knight's of the Round Table (She did count her blessings that very few people were capable of magic like that, not even Morgana. But it was her special talent). But not as much as she should. That was nothing compared to what she had done during her research. And what she was about to do. She had to go back into his mind to have Arthur call Mordred too. The boy wasn't a round table night yet.

In the end it was all too easy to mark Mordred. The boy was so tense from the feeling of unease that had been growing on him all day, that when she caused the fire to jump two feet. (To be fair they all jumped but Mordred jumped far higher than the others) And he was far to distracted with controlling his magic that he didn't notice the touch of magic that didn't belong to him. She was delighted, this was such fun! She decided not to dwell on the thought she was enjoying these manipulations far too much.

She frowned when she realized that Gaius wasn't there. She had thought she had made it clear in Arthur's mind that Gaius was to be there. She had even manipulated his mind so he thought the meeting had to do with Merlin (although he really had no idea how true that was.)

She was appeased when Gaius hurried in. A thin frown marring his face. She was even further appeased when both Gwaine and Arthur immediately asked after Merlin. She did feel guilty for the worried looks on their faces when they realized he had still not woken up. She ignored them as they chattered with one another. It was important to get this right. If she did it wrong she could end up destroying their minds. She was fairly certain that Merlin would murder her if she did that.

He might murder her anyways. She grinned cheerfully at that and had to stop herself from whistling aloud. Oh dear her mind was becoming morbid in her old age.

She noticed that Mordred was starting to feel the magic swirling closer to her. She hurried a little more, still staying careful with her magic. She knew that Mordred wouldn't draw attention to her, at least not in an overt way.

She felt his own magic starting to reach toward her. And she did her best to divert it. His face didn't change expressions as he continued his conversation with Elyan, but Ariel felt the magic increase in power as it reached toward her again. She diverted the tendrils once more. She was so close. She would not let this end before it had even started.

She used some spare magic to knock both Mordred's and Arthur's chairs backwards and she watched as Mordred's tendrils retreated and moved to Arthur, as though checking him for injury. She noted when Mordred's magic found her mark on Arthur. She was glad that he was being careful. To afraid to rip the mark off Arthur lest that had dire circumstances. Which really was intelligent, Mordred didn't know what the mark meant. Didn't realize what it did and that he himself had a mark.

But it was too late now. Her spell was finished.

She moved until she was on the other side of the room from the fire before she flared the fire again. Watching as they all jumped a bit again.

And as they jumped she allowed her invisibility to fall away. Letting them see her before she let one short phrase pass her lips. _Vea ala gifte._

She giggled as they all slumped into unconsciousness.

She was having far too much fun.

She really hoped Merlin didn't kill her once this was all over.

**AN: I'll admit... I'm sorta enjoying myself... And I hope it's ok. Because... That would make me happy if it was considered ok.**

**I was told today. "If you're going to try and test gravity, don't test it near a cliff." These seemed to be rather sound advice... So I thought I would pass it on. Don't test gravity near a cliff... it can be a long fall. (Because last I checked it was still working.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is another chapter! I hope that it is enjoyed. At least a little bit!**

Mordred woke up first. Glancing around to find that the others were lying in a circle in a forest glade. He frowned slightly. He wasn't sure how they had all gotten here. But he was fairly certain that it was not good.

He moved slowly, he wasn't in pain, and he didn't feel drugged (he still felt there was something suspicious about Emrys' collapse) but nonetheless they had all been transported from the castle to some forest glade.

He finally made it to his feet and moved around shaking Elyan who was laying next to him. He felt Elyan begin to stir and moved onto the others. Shaking them until they began to stir.

So far there had only been annoyed grumbles. No one had been willing to ask the three most important questions. Where were they? How had they gotten here? And how did they get back?

It was Gwaine who broke the impasse first. "Alright, I may be missing something here, but I'm pretty sure we didn't all get drunk and end up here."

Arthur sent him a withering glare. "No Gwaine, that's only something you would do. The rest of us are respectable."

Gaius interrupted before this could fall into some petty bickering. "Yes, well, could we perhaps figure out how we got here and where here is, if that isn't to much to ask of course."

Mordred could practically feel the sarcasm dripping off Gaius' words. And fought to maintain a blank face. He was surprised they were all taking this so well.

He was surprised he was taking this so well. He suspected they were all in shock.

He felt the presence before he heard it.

"I'm sure I could answer those questions for you if you'd like."

They all whirled around trying to find the source of the voice. He saw the other knights' hands moving to their swords. Their swords that weren't actually there.

There was a sigh. "Oh calm down, I'm not trying to kill any of you!" They all stared as a figure appeared before them. It was an old lady. Her hair was incredibly white and her face rather wrinkled. But it didn't stop the air of authority around her. He could feel that she was powerful. Perhaps not as powerful as he was. And certainly not as powerful as Emrys was but…. Emrys.

"You drugged him. You drugged Merlin." The words tore out of him in anger and shock. And he felt himself reach for his magic.

"Yes. Yes. Of course." The others looked shocked. Before Gwaine yelled out.

"Why did you drug Merlin! Will he be alright? If you've hurt him…" He trailed off threateningly. And then he frowned again. "And what is this with kidnapping us!?"

Percival frowned. "And if you went to the trouble to kidnap us and drug Merlin, why not just kidnap him with us?"

The old lady beamed at them. "Oh you're asking all the right questions. How exciting!" She let out a little giggle. "Firstly to answer Gaius questions. I brought you here, and well, you have to go through something before you can get back. I am letting you go back, you know. This isn't some nefarious plot. Yes I drugged Merlin. He would have figured out something was wrong and tried to stop it." Mordred thought he heard Arthur snort and felt a small burn of indignation, it really wasn't fair for Arthur to be so condescending to Merlin. "Of course Merlin will be alright, he needed the sleep anyway." He thought he saw Gaius actually nod a little bit at that. The old lady paused. "And quite honestly, it would be a little cruel to force Merlin to see what you're all going to see."

There were several confused looks around the circle at that. Why would whatever this sorceress had planned be worse on Merlin? And what was up with the strange concern she seemed to be showing for Merlin?

Arthur suddenly growled and moved towards the sorceress. "Take us back. Now. We have no desire to play whatever sick game you've come up with." He stopped several feet in front of the sorceress, but based on the surprised look on his face it hadn't been voluntary.

The old lady sighed. "Oh calm yourself. All you have to do is watch. And just so you know, it's really quite impossible to hurt anyone here. Not even with magic. So you're all safe from me and I'm safe from all of you."

Mordred noticed Gaius glance at him, as though asking for verification. He tried to send a pulse towards the witch only to feel it stop. She gave him an exasperated look, but didn't point out to the others his failed attempt. He ignored her and nodded to Gaius. The witch was telling the truth. At least about them not being able to hurt her. There was no way to know whether she was capable of hurting them.

Arthur was glaring at her. Before whirling around and storming off, commanding the others to follow him. They shared a glance with one another, Mordred sent a look at the woman to find her looking exasperated. He shrugged and followed after Arthur. She said she couldn't hurt them, he wasn't sure he believed it, but he wasn't going to let Arthur march off by himself.

It seemed everyone came to a similar conclusion as they all began to trail after Arthur.

They didn't get far before they were stopped by some invisible barrier.

Arthur whirled around again. "Let us go! We want nothing to do with you!" The old lady gave yet another exasperated sigh.

"I kidnapped you, do you think I care?" It was a valid point. But that did nothing to help Arthur's mood.

"Let. Us. Go."

"No. And you might as well listen. The sooner we get started the sooner you can get back to your precious kingdom."

"They'll come looking for us. You'll regret this."

He was fairly sure he saw the woman roll her eyes. "Yes, yes, whatever you say. Now can we get started."

"No."

"You realize you don't actually have much choice."

"I will not bow to some old sorceress' demands!"

Another eye roll but before she could once again point out the futility of fighting her Gwen broke in, speaking for the first time. "Arthur, perhaps it would be best to see whatever it is she wishes us to see."

Arthur gaped at her "But Gwen!"

"Arthur, it would be best. You heard what she said, the sooner we begin the sooner we can finish, and the sooner we can get back to the kingdom and Merlin. Our friend that's been drugged, and may need us." She paused "Plus we don't want to anger her into doing anything… untoward." Arthur frowned, considering her words. But Mordred had the feeling that while genuinely worried about Merlin she didn't seem to perturbed by the sorceress. And he found he shared that opinion. He didn't trust the woman, but he didn't see the harm and watching whatever it is she wanted them to watch.

"Fine." Arthur snapped. He turned to the woman "Can we get on with this."

Everyone turned to the woman. Waiting expectantly.

"Well, I was going to tell you what you were going to watch.. But after that display of impudence I'll let you figure it out by yourselves." She hesitated "If you have any questions I am sure that… someone here will be able to answer. And if someone can't I'll do my best to answer."

Arthur snorted, letting everyone know what he thought of the idea of asking her any questions.

"Is everyone ready?"

There were nods all around, and a sassy retort from Gwaine. As the world seemed to go white.

They were in a village and it was late at night. Although he didn't think it should be that late yet. He didn't recognize where he was, and from the looks of those around him the majority of them didn't seem to know either. Arthur was frowning as though he couldn't quite place it, but it was Gwen who finally figured it out. "Ealdor, were in Ealdor." Mordred frowned, that didn't mean anything to him. But it seemed to ring a bell in some of the others. Gwen was frowning again. Before she suddenly gasped.

And before he quite knew what was going on she was running panicked. The others seemed just as confused.

"Gwen? Gwen?" Arthur ran after her. "Gwen what are you doing?"

"She said it would be to cruel to make Merlin watch. What if something is happening to his mother? His mother Arthur!" Arthur froze as Gwen kept running, seeming to know where she was going.

Suddenly it clicked in his head. This was where Emrys had grown up. He felt strangely honored to be here. But felt a lurch of panic. It would kill Emrys to lose his mother, and with that thought he was running after Gwen. The rest of the group with him. He absently noted that Gaius could be surprisingly spry when need be.

His heart churned when he heard screams coming up ahead. Someone was screaming, and it was a woman.

Gwen had stopped in front of a house, as though momentarily paralyzed by her fear. She was shaking lightly before she burst into the house Arthur right behind her and the rest of them right behind him.

They stopped.

Completely shocked.

There was a woman laying on a mattress screaming. But she wasn't being killed, or tortured. She was… giving birth. And Mordred knew, this was the mother of Emrys.

And it made absolutely no sense. He could see it on all their faces. Emrys had never mentioned that his mother was pregnant, much less this close to being due (as in she was in labor right now.) (Although the fact that Emrys kept secrets wasn't new to Mordred)..

Arthur was frowning as though trying to figure something our.

Gwen was the first to react. "Excuse me, can I help? At all?" The woman helping Emrys' mother didn't react. Didn't so much as glance up.

"They can't hear you, or see you, or sense your presence at all really. You're not really here after all," Mordred frowned. He hadn't realized it before, but the old woman hadn't been there when they had first arrived in Ealdor, and he wasn't sure he was very happy to see her again.

Gwen wasn't paying attention though. She was frowning again. "This is wrong. Hunith is to young. Far to young. I was here a few years ago. She's to young."

Mordred felt a sudden burst of power fill the room. A small wail followed it, and the screaming died down.

They all turned to look at the new baby.

It was a boy. Mordred felt his heart drop. It was Emrys. Out loud he only looked at the old woman and asked "Merlin?"

The woman beamed. "Oh, you brilliant boy! Yes"

It was Leon who responded. "You wanted to come and watch Merlin's birth?" He looked as though he was starting to doubt the old woman's sanity.

"No, well, Yes. But No. We aren't done yet."

"Are we watching all of our births?" That was Gwaine, and he seemed to find the idea a little to amusing for Mordred.

Another eye roll. "No."

It was Elyan who figured it out. "Are we… watching Merlin's past?"

The old lady beamed again. "Oh, another intelligent young man!"

Arthur looked perturbed, Gaius frightened, and the others confused but curious. But it was Leon who once again spoke up. "Why?"

**AN: Well there you have it. Chapter two finished. I hope you liked it. If so let me know! :D**

**(Still don't own Merlin)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own Merlin... Still. **

**Warning though... this chapter has a few dark themes... and I'm still a little surprised that I wrote it. It's not really my style. I hope it doesn't make anyone angry. Just remember that anything done is done with the thought of long term protection.**

**And I'm SUPER sorry for anyone who got an update only to see chapter one. That was not supposed to happen. Hopefully this fixes it. :D Sorry**

The old lady smiled at them. "Now dears, I really don't think I'm going to tell you. Not really anyway." She frowned. "You need to understand. And the best way to understand is to see."

She was given several incredulous looks.

"And why would we need to understand my Manservant?" Arthur looked frustrated and annoyed. Gwen thought she ought to talk to him about keeping silent.

The old woman gave him a sad smile. "I suppose that's something you're going to have to figure out yourself."

The old woman was beginning to disappear before Mordred called out. "Wait!" The woman stopped. Mordred looked momentarily speechless "What's your name?"

Another small sad smile. "Ariel"

They were watching Hunith with the baby. Gwen had the feeling they were just being given time to prepare. To understand. To come to terms. Gwen was surprised by her own easy acceptance of the situation. It was bizarre yes, but she saw no danger in it. She didn't see the harm in getting to know Merlin better. It might actually do Arthur some good. As much as Arthur tried he still didn't completely understand the lives of those not born into nobility. She looked around at the others. Gaius seemed a little apprehensive, as though he knew something that the others didn't. Which worried her a little. Gaius knew Merlin better than the rest of them had something alarming happened in Merlin's youth? Arthur seemed frustrated and confused. As though he couldn't comprehend why Ariel was going to such long efforts. Gwen didn't either, but she didn't see a point in wondering. Gwaine looked a little excited, but then Gwaine enjoyed learning people's secrets. He probably saw this as some sort of game. Percival, Elyan and Leon all seemed to be curious, they too were confused, but they seemed to just find it an oddity of the sorceress. Mordred also seemed to be a little excited. Which surprised her, she didn't know why Mordred seemed to care so much about learning about Merlin's life. There was also this strange knowing gleam in his eye. Gwen wondered what he knew, but didn't comment. They all needed to adjust, questioning the others wasn't what was needed right now, so she sat back to watch the touching scene between mother and son.

They sat there a while, and Gwen felt each of them relax, listening to baby gurgles and soft cooing. It seemed so regular despite the bizarre circumstances. And she couldn't help but add her own coos despite the fat that Merlin couldn't hear her. She couldn't help it, Merlin was such an adorable baby. And then the world shifted white.

They were still in the house, Merlin seemed a little older. Possibly a few months old, maybe only one or two months. He was laying in his cradle and was trying to get Hunith's attention as she kneaded some dough.

Apparently giving up on getting his mother's attention Merlin focused on a wooden dragon near his crib.

And then his eyes turned gold and the small toy that was out of reach came flying towards him. She gasped and heard the others around her do the same. What had just happened? Merlin was just a baby, he couldn't have just used Magic. He just couldn't have.

Magic users were evil. That was what everyone said. But this was Merlin. Merlin was not evil. Even more than that, this was a baby. Babies couldn't be born evil. She was in shock.

Her eyes turned to Arthur who seemed to be in shock. Gaius was standing near him, apprehensively, looking as though he was about to put himself in between the infant and Arthur. Despite the fact that they could in actuality do nothing. There was complete silence, but before anyone could so much as speak they heard a sharp cry.

Hunith was staring at her baby. Fear in her eyes. But that was replaced by the deepest sorrow Gwen had ever seen. Merlin seemed unaware of the emotions his actions had brought out in his mother, thoroughly distracted by the woodcarving he now held loosely.

"My baby, oh my baby." The words were quiet. Broken. "Please not my baby. Have mercy please." She was staring at Merlin tears in her eyes. And Gwen felt the tears beginning to pool in her own eyes. This seemed so unreal.

Hunith quickly put her hands in a small bucket of water near a window before she quickly closed the blinds. She reached for Merlin shaking. And then she just held him to her, silently sobbing.

Gwen glanced around, trying to see how everyone else was reacting. Gaius seemed resigned but determined. And Gwen realized he had to have already known, Merlin had been living with him for years. It put another tally in her column for protecting Merlin. Gaius certainly wasn't evil. Gwaine didn't actually seemed completely surprised, Gwen could see a little of it still lurking there, but not as much as she would have expected. Elyan and Percival both seemed shocked, but they also looked hesitant as though afraid to pass judgment. Leon looked a little frightened, and Gwen wanted to berate him. This was Merlin, and this Merlin they were watching now was a baby. He didn't deserve the fear. She glanced at Mordred, he seemed almost awed, but not at all surprised. She braced herself before finally looking at Arthur. Her beautiful Arthur. He was now looking at baby Merlin with a mixture of disgust and anger, but Gwen could also see a hint of betrayal in the depths of his eyes. And it made her feel sick. This was Merlin, couldn't they see that. Her attention was diverted as Gaius took a small breath looking at Arthur as though he was going to try and reassure him in an attempt to defuse his anger.

But before anyone could said anything Hunith was speaking again. There were tears rolling down her cheeks. "My poor baby, you're already dead." She hiccupped "They will hunt you down, hurt you, kill you. They don't care that you're a baby. Don't care that you've never hurt a soul." The tears were coming faster. "You may be alive and breathing, but you're already dead." She sobbed. "Oh my poor baby. They will never trust you, never try to understand you. They don't care, you are already dead."

Gwen was crying. Her hands stretched out to Hunith and Merlin. She wanted to wrap them in her arms. It was heart wrenching. And she couldn't imagine the pain that Hunith must have felt holding her tiny child and knowing that he was already condemned. She felt Arthur grab her arms and drag them down and away. She pulled away. Couldn't he see? Merlin was a baby. What if that was his baby, her baby, their baby?

Hunith's sobs were escalating. "Oh my precious Merlin. My precious, precious Merlin." Gwen was afraid that Hunith would drop Merlin she was shaking so badly. Merlin was staring at his mother now, hand reaching up as though to stop the tears. But Hunith just continued sobbing. Gwen tried to start forward again, even though she knew that she wasn't really with them. That she couldn't do anything to help. Arthur pulled her back and part of Gwen wanted to scream at him. Tears were running down her cheeks, and she turned to glare at Arthur, whose eyes were blank and cold. The tears poured a little faster. She looked to see that she wasn't the only one crying. There were tears in Gaius' eyes. And Mordred was staring at Hunith and Merlin with wet eyes. And Percival, she could see small trails where the tears were running down his cheeks.

The others had looks of shock and sorrow on their faces as they watched Hunith grieve over her son as though he were already dead.

She turned around again. Facing Hunith, who was slowly stopping the shaking that was wracking her body. "Please Merlin, I love you, I don't want them to hurt you, I can't bear to see your body on a pyre, or your head adorning some wall. Please my precious Merlin." There was a moment of silence. And they watched as Hunith walked steadily towards her own bed. Gwen felt a mounting horror, as Hunith kept talking. "Please have mercy, let him be spared the pain of the world." A hand reached out to grab a blanket from the bed.

Things were moving to slowly. Hunith was pushing the blanket into Merlin's face. Pushing hard enough that Merlin couldn't escape, couldn't breath. The screams were muffled and the tears started pouring out of Hunith's eyes again. "Have mercy, oh my precious Merlin. They would burn you. I cannot watch them do that. I cannot watch them revile you for what you are. I'm sorry my precious Merlin." The baby wasn't really struggling anymore. There were no more muffled screams. And Gwen watched in horror as Hunith suffocated her own child, trying to save him from the other deaths awaiting him. She was mute and shocked. This couldn't be happening. Merlin was alive, he was drugged but alive. This couldn't be happening. Merlin! She wanted to scream, she wanted to make it end.

And then a small hand made a final effort and touched his mother's cheek. And Hunith came undone. She ripped the blanket from her baby, crying out as though in pain. And loud screams suddenly filled the air as Merlin once again took air into his lungs.

"I can't lose you." Hunith was holding Merlin tightly to her. "Oh baby, I can't lose you. If I must I shall teach you to never trust. To be afraid and doubting. But I can't lose you."

And suddenly Gwen couldn't take it. She shot away from the scene. Moving towards the door and leaving, wanting nothing more than to get away. Away from the almost death of one of her best friends, brought about by his own mother as she tried to protect him from the cruelty of this world. The cruelty of the fire that Hunith seemed to see in his future.

She was followed. Arthur right behind her, his eyes still empty and cold. And she couldn't take it anymore. She slapped him. She slapped him as hard as she could. Because this was Merlin. And if the real Merlin were to see those eyes he would wish his mother had finished what she had started. Because Arthur was Merlin's best friends. And the cold cruel emptiness would kill him. And it was killing her. And she kept seeing her own baby in her arms and she couldn't handle it.

Arthur looked shocked. And reeled away from her. But she said nothing just shaking in a mixture of fear and shock and pain and sorrow and anger.

They all stood there silent.

"He's a sorcerer." Arthur's voice was cold, empty, flat.

Gwen wanted to yell at him. He was a baby. He obviously didn't choose this. Why was he so blind! Magic had been the reason for her father's death to. Magic had almost been the reason for her own death. Magic had played a part in a good deal of suffering. But she could not, would not condemn Merlin. Because he was innocent, and kind, and hated to hurt anyone.

"And your father is a murderer." Everyone looked up shocked. Staring at Gwaine who was now staring at Arthur.

"Watch your tongue! That's my father!"

"And he was wrong. We all know that Uther would have killed baby Merlin had he seen that. But he was a baby! To young to make a choice in the matter. It's a part of him. And your father would murder him for it."

"He used magic! Have you not seen enough of the pain that Magic can cause." Arthur was shouting, angry and confused.

Gwaine stared at him. "I have never seen a Unicorn hurt a soul. I have met peaceful druids. I know of men whose lives have been saved by magic. I have just seen an innocent babe use magic without thought. I have seen the kind man that babe became. So yes, I may have seen destruction at the hands of magic, but at least I open my eyes enough to see more than that."

Arthur said nothing glaring at Gwaine. But Gwen could see that look, the look in his eyes that meant he was no longer sure.

Gwaine continued, stooping to the ground. "I could take this rock and bash you in the head. I could kill you with it, or use it to start an avalanche. I could also take this rock and build a fire pit to protect, or use it as a foundation for a wall. I can do whatever I want with this rock. But that doesn't stop the rock from being just a rock. It does not choose what it is used for. I choose what it is used for." He stared at Arthur before softly tossing the rock to him. Arthur caught it as if on impulse and he just stared at it. Pain and confusion clearly shown on his face.

"I don't know, I just don't know."

And everything went white.

**AN: Well there was that. I hope it was somewhat satisfactory.**

**Let me know what you think? **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello there! First off I apologize to any one I annoyed with that last chapter... And I apologize to those who felt I ruined the story, but that's got written, that's the danger that happens when the story is more the author's catharsis... :D**

**There have been several people that said that since Hunith didn't live in Camelot she shouldn't be so worried... But the way I see it, Cenred doesn't like Magic, he's not killing anyone for it, but he doesn't like it. And more, Balinor was with her in Ealdor and he still had to run. Uther only really cares about kingdom boundaries when it suits him... Personal opinion.**

**Anyways... On to the chapter, I do hope you find it enjoyable.**

The white disappeared and the group found themselves back in Merlin's small home. A good deal of time seemed to have passed because Merlin was older now, and if Leon were to guess he would say the boy was close to three.

They watched as the boy followed his mother around giggling quietly every now and then. Trying to hide every time his mother turned around. And when he failed to hide covering his eyes as though that solved the problem. His mother would laugh and pretend to search for him. Every time she 'failed' to find him Merlin would beam brightly and throw himself at his mother "I'm wite here! Loot! I'm wite here!" His mother would laugh and give him a small kiss on his cheek.

It continued on in this vein as Hunith (Gwen had said that was her name) cleaned the house and began to prepare the evening meal. Merlin's giggling increased each time. Leon glanced towards the boy and almost yelled in shock as the boy began to disappear. He distinctly heard Gwen yell Merlin's name. They all stared in shock at where the boy had disappeared. And Leon couldn't help the panic he felt. What had happened? Where was Merlin? Had some sorcerer discovered Merlin's talent and wanted to take the boy for himself?

In the back of his mind he noted that Arthur looked just as panicked as the rest of them, and it filled Leon with a small sense of relief. It would take Arthur a while to come to terms with what they had discovered about Merlin, but he would, preferably before they came face to face with the real Merlin.

He watched as Hunith turned around to 'find' her missing son. Glancing around quickly to find him. His own panic increased as he watched the young woman begin to panic calling out to Merlin as she began frantically searching her home. But it was a small house and there weren't many hiding places even for a three year old.

Suddenly Hunith stiffened. "Mother, loot I'm here! Loot!" Hunith reached down and seemed to grab something.

"Merlin! Stop this!"

There was a moment of silence. "Sowwy mother."

"Come back now Merlin."

"I'm wite here?" It was a question now, and Leon realized the boy didn't realize what he had done, what he was doing.

"No Merlin, I can't see you. I need you to come back."

"I'm wite here!"

"I know Merlin. I know. I need you to concentrate for me, concentrate on letting me see you."

"Kahncetrate?"

"Think hard on letting me see you."

There was silence until Merlin slowly reappeared in front of his mother. Hunith breathed out in relief and hugged the boy closer to her. "Never do that again Merlin."

Merlin looked confused but nodded. "Ne'er again." He looked solemn for a three year old. "What am I ne'er doing?"

Hunith frowned. "It's all right Merlin, just be careful. What have I said about Magic?"

The small boy stood up straight before putting his hand to his lips "Keep it a secret. Secrets keep me alive."

"That's right. Now who do you tell this secret to?"

Merlin shook his head in horror. "No one. No one ever. So I can stay living." Leon felt a little sick. The boy was three! He shouldn't even know what death was. It… was painful, and Leon wondered how this boy who lived with death over his shoulders at every moment could possibly be the happy young man that had walked into all of their lives.

They continued to watch as the small family ate a small dinner together. Merlin having seemingly put the small incident from his mind, now playing with his food, making funny noises as he pushed it around or smashed it with his fork. Hunith watched him and laughed, before sternly reminding him that he needed to eat his food, not play with it. But they all saw the smile still in her eyes.

Gwen was giggling along with Hunith at the young boy's behavior. Arthur had retrieved his earlier look of disapproval and hurt and was obstinately attempting to ignore the child Merlin.

The others were watching the scene with bemused smiles on their faces talking with each other. Although he noted that like himself, many of them kept glancing at Merlin with trepidation, not as though they were afraid OF him, but afraid that he might suddenly disappear on them again. And he wondered if like him they were trying to imagine what would happen if their Merlin disappeared. It would be a sad world without Merlin.

They chatted with each other, all pointedly not speaking about the situation they were in even as they all watched Merlin try to help his mother clean up. Although he didn't seem to be of any help, more getting in Hunith's way and dropping the things he was trying to help her with.

To soon Hunith was tucking the small boy into bed. It was actually more like helping him find a comfortable spot on the floor. She sat down next to the boy pulling a blanket up to cover him. Then slowly she began to speak, weaving a story softly.

It began as most child stories did. With the normal "once upon a time" and they all settled down to listen to the story, a small smile gracing all of their faces. Leon noted even Arthur was smiling.

But slowly the story changed. The hero saved the damsel in distress, but instead of happiness the people turned their backs on the hero. Turning him away, alone. And Leon felt his heart grow heavy as he listened to this loving mother spin a tale of sorrow and abandonment. And even though Leon never cried he thought he felt his eyes prick as the woman finished her story "and that is why we must keep secrets Merlin, because of people knew, then they would abandon us too."

The small boy nodded. And repeated the words he had said earlier. "Keep it a secret. Secrets keep me alive."

Hunith smiled at the boy, and leaned down to kiss his forehead before standing up and moving to her bed a little ways away. "I love you Merlin."

"Love you mother."

And everything went white.

They were all sitting in the field they had first appeared in. It was silent as they all thought over everything that had happened so far.

Gwen spoke first. "That's not what a fairy tale is supposed to be like." Her voice cracked.

Several of them shook their heads. Tired looks in their eyes. No one answered her.

"I have food for you if you'd like it. And some bed rolls so you can get some rest before you continue watching his story." They all turned to see the old woman standing there. There was a sad look in her eyes.

It was silent again, no one wanting to break it. The old woman sighed. "The food isn't poisoned if that's what you're worried about."

Leon blinked. "I'd appreciate some food. Thank you." Several others murmured their agreement. Leon noted that Arthur said nothing. The old woman nodded and food appeared in front of them, some bedrolls appeared a bit to the side.

They began to eat silently. All lost in their own thoughts. Ariel seemed content to let them stay that way.

"I thought you said we weren't capable of hurting each other." Leon blinked. And looked up at Arthur who had directed his question to Ariel.

"You deserved it. So I let it happen."

Leon tried to remember when any of them had gotten hurt. Right… when Gwen had slapped Arthur.

Gwen looked slightly abashed.

The old lad continued. "However had Gwaine really tried to bash your head in with that rock than I would have stopped him." Leon glanced at Gwaine, he didn't seem at all ashamed or abashed as Gwen had.

"I think we've seen enough, send us home." The old woman sent Arthur a withering look.

"You've seen nothing. You will continue watching until you are done. Anyways the spell has been said. You're stuck watching until it's done."

Arthur looked as though he was about to begin arguing with the woman but Gaius interrupted.

"How is this working? These aren't anyone's memories."

"They are Magic's memories. For each person Magic notes important times in life. Things that may not seem important, or things that seem very important. Occasionally it alters based on who is watching. It's very complex magic to allow someone to watch Magic's memories regarding any person. Very few people can perform such spells. Only two alive as far as I am aware."

Leon felt a little relieved at that. He didn't fancy the idea of people kidnapping him and forcing him to watch any one else's life story. He hadn't even watched that much of Merlin's life and he was already feeling tired.

The woman stood up to move away from them. "Sleep well, in the morning it begins again."

She began to walk away before she turned around once more. "And Gwen?" They all looked up shocked, the old woman had never actually called any of them by name. "Despite the magic, Merlin's life has never been much of a fairy tale." And then she was gone.

Morning came much to early in Leon's opinion. Although he was grateful to see that there was breakfast laid out and waiting for them all. He moved to the food and began eating, waiting for the rest of them to wake up.

Arthur was the first to join him. Leon glanced at him, he looked tired. "Didn't get much sleep Sire?"

Arthur threw him a disgruntled look. "Well, I just discovered that someone I've known for ten years has magic. What do you think?"

Leon was silent for a moment. "I think Gwaine was right. I've never seen a Unicorn hurt anyone either." He said nothing about Merlin in particular. But he thought that went without saying. He had never seen Merlin hurt anyone either.

Arthur gave him a glare. "He lied to us. All of us. Ever since we've met him."

Leon sighed. Before repeating the child Merlin's own words. "Keep it a Secret. Secrets keep me alive."

Arthur was silent as the rest of the group began to wake up. Eating his food contemplatively. Leon leaned towards him. "Just keep watching Arthur. We're all going to learn more. Probably more than any of us want to learn." As they finished eating the world when white.

A good deal of time seemed to have past. Merlin looked as though he was maybe seven. And he appeared to be talking to a tree.

Leon blinked. A tree?

"Mother says I can't tell a soul. Do trees have souls?" The small boy was looking at the tree with a grave expression on his face. "Well, even if you do have a soul you can't really tell anyone else can you?"

Beside Leon Gwaine started laughing. Leon cracked a smile. It was rather funny.

"Good, because I have lots to tell you. You can be my secret keeper. But don't worry. If you have secrets… Can trees have secrets?" There was another pause. "Well if you do have secrets you can tell them to me. I won't tell anyone. Not even the other trees!" The earnestness in the young Merlin's voice caused several more of the invisible watchers into laughter.

"Do you want to hear a secret?" Short pause. "Kay… I didn't mean to… but I broke one of mother's bowls… She doesn't know it's broken though. I hid all of the pieces. But she won't be happy when she finds out. I also might have gotten mud on her bed on accident. I didn't mean to. But… well… I don't really remember why I decided to get on her bed in the first place. But now it's muddy. She really won't be happy about that. And when I was out in the field with the others." There was a silent pause… "Do trees have friends?" Silence. "Cause the other kids don't like me much. So I don't have any friends. Will you be my friend?"

The soft chuckles that had been going around stopped quickly. Leon felt his stomach twinge a bit.

"Good. I've always wanted a friend. The other kids don't let me play with them. Say they don't want the bastard child near them. I don't even know what that is. I should ask mother… but she's already worried enough about me getting along. Do you know what a bastard child is? Does that make it so you don't want to be my friend?" Merlin gave the tree an expectant look. "I thought so. I figured trees were nicer than people. Can I climb you? Or would that be mean? Oh I forgot I was going to tell you my secrets!" And he kept rambling, admitting to various misdeeds that he had committed recently and he began chortling, because for a seven year old he got into a good deal of mischief.

There was silence. "Tree? I've not been a good friend. I haven't even told you my real secret. But mother has said not to tell a soul…" Merlin paused. "Can I tell you later? I know you're a tree, and my friend, but I don't think I can tell you yet." And with that the young boy hung his head and walked away.

Arthur spoke first. "I feel a little better. He's a seven year old and he doesn't even feel comfortable telling a TREE his secret."

Gwaine frowned. "It's a little disturbing. Not that Merlin's disturbing. Its just… seven year olds shouldn't have that innate distrust of things. "

Leon nodded, "True, and seven year olds should have friends."

"And not have to hear himself called a bastard child." Gwaine growled.

Leon nodded. "That too."

And then it all went white.

They were in the small house again, Hunith was busy kneading dough to make bread.

Merlin came into the house with a pensive look on his face. He still appeared to be the same age.

He sat down in front of his mother, conspicuous in his silence. Hunith glanced up at her son, but said nothing, letting her son think through whatever was on his mind.

It remained silent for quite some time.

"Old Man Simmons told me what a Bastard was." Hunith glanced up at her son in shock but Merlin continued before she could say anything. "He also said that my father left because he didn't want anything to do with me. That you didn't want me either but you couldn't get rid of me."

Hunith spoke sharply "That's a lie. And you know it."

Merlin glanced up at his mother, tears in his eyes. "Than where is father?"

Hunith paused. "Your father had a story much like the stories I've told you. And it breaks my heart to speak of him, I loved him very much you know."

Merlin looked at her, his eyes grave. "Ok Mother." Then he paused. "I didn't like Old Man Simmons anyways." His mother laughed. And Merlin gave her an innocent look. "I don't know how it happened… but he might have ended up tripping into some mud though." Hunith laughed even harder.

"Oh Merlin, what will I do with you?"

"Give me food?"

Hunith just laughed some more.

And everything went white.

**AN: Well, that's that! Do tell me what you think!**

**Advice for the day... When you are offered the chance to sleep in... take it.**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello there! Normally I'll only update during the weekends... But... Since today is a rather special day, (In my humble opinion) I decided to give an extra update today! (For those who are wondering... it's my birthday...)**

**Anyways... Yeah, I still don't own Merlin. I never shall. It's sorta the way of life.**

They were in the house again, and Merlin looked just a little older. Perhaps eight now. Merlin was sitting at the table thoughtfully. Eating his food quietly, which in and of itself was strange, Merlin was never quiet. "Mother?"

Hunith glanced at her son "Yes Merlin?"

"Is my magic dangerous?" Mordred raised his eyebrows. Yes Magic was dangerous. That much couldn't be denied.

Hunith hesitated. "It can be Merlin."

"I heard Matthew talking to Old Man Simmons. They were saying that magic users were monsters."

Hunith winced. "They're wrong. There are some magic users that do bad things. But that doesn't make all of them monsters."

Merlin nodded thoughtfully, and then began to chatter about something he had seen while he had been working in the fields with the other children.

The scene blurred and shifted. They all jumped in surprise. That wasn't how the scene normally changed, there was no all encompassing whiteness. Merlin was out in the fields diligently pulling weeds from between the corn stalks. Most of the other children were a little bit farther away from him.

The scene shifted again. And this time Merlin was talking to his tree. "I don't know what's wrong. I feel… weird. Like something's wrong with me. But I'm not sick!" He paused. "Do you think I should tell Mother?" More silence. "You're right, there's no need to worry her."

The scene shifted again, and Merlin was chattering to his mother over dinner, but Mordred noted that he didn't actually eat very much.

The scene shifted and Elyan finally grumbled. "What is up with this? This isn't how it normally works."

The rest of them shrugged, it wasn't like they were any more used to it than he was.

Merlin was carrying a bucket of water, towards the house. He whimpered and put the bucket down and began to itch at his skin. Finally he stopped himself and finished taking the bucket of water to the house.

The scene shifted again. Merlin was now pale and sweaty, but none of the other children seemed to notice as they walked away from him to go eat lunch, then again, they never really noticed much of anything when it came to Merlin. Merlin was left in the cornfield alone. He began itching at his skin again. Whimpering painfully. Mordred thought he saw him break skin and draw before the scene shifted.

Merlin was lying on the ground whimpering in pain and shaking like a leaf. He was paler than Mordred had ever seen him. Hunith woke up from where she had been sleeping to find her son curled up on the floor whimpering.

She was by her side in an instant. "What's wrong Merlin?" He hand was on his head and she was moving instantly to get a rag wet.

"It hurts, and itches, and I don't know what's wrong." His voice sounded weak and pitiful.

Arthur turned to Gaius. "What's going on? What's he sick with?"

Gaius shook his head. "I do not know. It is no illness that I am familiar with."

As they watched Merlin began to scratch at his skin furiously, turning his skin red and raw. He was whimpering more than ever now.

"Why does it itch Mother?"

His mother shook her head. She stayed awake with him all night. Trying to cool himself and keep him from scratching. But he cried out in pain either way.

"My blood is itching, and it hurts, and it wants to come out. It all itches, everywhere! Mother, make it stop!"

Mordred frowned. His blood itched?

"Is that even possible? Can blood itch?" Elyan was looking at Gaius questioningly. Gaius shook his head.

"I do not think so, I don't understand."

Hunith just cradled Merlin closer to her.

The group kept their vigil on the two sitting on the floor. Constantly questioning Gaius, as though he would suddenly understand what was happening.

Mordred kept looking at Merlin thoughtfully. "He isn't using Magic, is he?" Everyone turned to him. Mordred shrugged a little. "Well Gaius said that his blood shouldn't be itching, Merlin doesn't seem to think that his skin is what is itching him. So what if his Magic is itching to get out?"

Gaius was nodding. "That could cause it. It's entirely plausible."

But their silent vigil continued. Because they couldn't do anything to help, they just had to silently watch as Merlin suffered in pain.

Hours seemed to pass slowly. Filled only with the wretched cries of the young boy as his mother tried to soothe him.

Several times she left her son on the floor to grind herbs. Making tonics and remedies. Nothing seemed to work. It was noon the next day when Merlin suddenly arched and cried as a burst of Magic burst out of him and sent several things crashing to the floor and the candles all lit up. He lay there exhausted, staring up at his Mother. His whimpers fading away.

Hunith lifted him up to her. "Merlin, how long has it been since you used your magic?"

Merlin looked away from her, shame seeming to fill his face. "Two and a half weeks."

"Why haven't you been using it Merlin?"

Merlin seemed to shift a little. "I didn't want to become one of the Monsters Old Man Simmons and Matthew were talking about."

Hunith held her son even closer. "You could never become a Monster Merlin."

Mordred sighed at the unconvinced look in Merlin's eyes even as he nodded to his mother, his eyes still averted from her face.

Hunith cupped his face and turned it to face her. "Never do that again Merlin, promise me?" Merlin nodded. But said nothing.

Mordred glanced around at the others. There were tears falling down Gwen's cheeks, and Gaius had tears in his eyes as well. Most of the other Knights looked frustrated, although Mordred wasn't sure what for. Arthur had a pained and confused look on his face. As though unsure what to think. Mordred assumed it was difficult to comprehend. For a man that had been taught all his life that Magic was evil. To see an eight year old boy whimpering on the ground because he Had to use magic or be in terrible pain. Especially when that boy was your friend. Mordred almost smiled. Because it was no doubt painful for Merlin, and it had been torture to watch. But it was making Arthur THINK. Merlin would probably think it all worth it for that.

Mordred jumped as a small 'pop' echoed in the room. He glanced around to see parchment and a quill appear in front of Gwaine.

Gwaine appeared surprised too. "Well that was helpful." Than he raised his voice. "Thank you Ariel!"

They all stared at Gwaine surprised. "What is that for?" Arthur finally voiced.

Gwaine looked up. "I'm writing a list."

"Of what?" Leon this time.

"Rules."

"For?" Elyan sounded exasperated. It was like Gwaine to be belligerent and evasive and leave all of them exasperated and curious.

"Merlin."

"What sort of rules?" Mordred prodded.

"Important ones."

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "Such as?"

"I only have one so far."

"And it is?" Gwen this time. She sounded exasperated to.

Gwaine ignored them as he wrote.

"Gwaine." Percival finally growled.

Gwaine looked up, affronted. "Excuse me, I was trying to write." They all glared at him.

"Fine, the first rule just says that Merlin is not allowed to go an extended period of time without using his magic."

Mordred blinked. Then blinked again.

But it was Percival that spoke first. "Good rule." Mordred noted Percival glance at the young boy still lying on the ground. And Mordred found himself agreeing. Good rule indeed.

Everything went white.

Merlin was sitting by his Mother's bed in the house. It was dark out, but Merlin merely sat there at his mother side. Occasionally changing a wet rag that was resting on his Mother's forehead.

The scene shifted again.

To that exact same scene.

It did so several nights in a row. Occasionally showing Merlin during the day doing various tasks. Each time looking paler than the time before.

Occasionally the scene would flick to a dozing Merlin before he would jerk awake again before shiftily looking around to see if anyone had noticed his exhaustion.

But each time the scene shifted back to his night vigil all it showed was Merlin sitting by his pale mother's side. At this point it was hard to tell which was the sick one. They were both equally pale.

That night Hunith told Merlin to go to bed. The boy merely shook his head and continued his vigil.

The sixth day Hunith was back on her feet and moving around again. But that night Merlin continued his vigil, as though unsure as to whether his mother was really better. He ignored his mother when she told him to go to bed. His mother gave him an exhausted exasperated look but Merlin continued to sit there.

"Not until you're better."

"I am Merlin, I'm fine. I promise." Merlin just gave his mother a shrewd look.

Then he shook his head again. "Not yet."

The scene shifted.

"Would you like stew for Dinner?" It was evening and Hunith was stirring something in a pot, Mordred sighed, it smelled delicious, it really wasn't fair of Ariel to let them smell the food but have to sit in silence and starve.

Merlin gave his mother a small smile, he looked exhausted.

"Of course!" He moved to get some bowls and spoons out.

They watched as the two moved everything to the table and Hunith ladled out some stew for the two of them. "Merlin, will you grab me a blanket, I'm afraid I feel a chill." Merlin immediately shot out of his seat to go to his Mother's bed.

"Did she just spike his stew?" Percival sounded shocked. Mordred turned back to Hunith to see her slip a small bottle back into her dress pocket.

Then he glanced at Gaius as he began to laugh. But when they all gave him questioning looks he just shook his head, and gestured for them to continue watching the scene.

"Here you go Mother." Hunith gave her son a small smile before wrapping the blanket around her.

"Thank you Merlin, now eat up."

Mordred watched Merlin carefully as he began to eat. Aware that he was not the only one scrutinizing the boy.

It happened rather suddenly. One moment Merlin was eating and the next his body had gone limp and his head clonked onto the table.

Hunith sighed "Oh Merlin, you precious boy." And then she moved towards him and shifted him until she could support his weight and carry him to the floor where he slept. "It's my job to protect you, not the other way around."

She kissed him lightly on the forehead and moved to finish her stew.

Mordred jerked around when he heard Gwen snap.

"Gwaine, you better add Sleep to that list of yours."

Arthur spoke up. "And you might as well add that he should stop being overly protective."

Gwaine just nodded as he began to add to his list.

Elyan turned to Gaius. "Has he ever done that in Camelot."

Gaius gave a small shrug. "Worked to the point that I had to drug him in order to get him to sleep?"

Elyan nodded.

Gaius gave a sheepish smile. "Perhaps once or twice." Mordred gave him a piercing look, but Leon beat him to it.

"Once or twice?"

"Or perhaps a few more times. It's gotten better over the years."

There were several exasperated sighs.

And then Percival chortled. Mordred glanced at the bigger man. Raising an eyebrow in question.

"I like his Mother. She drugged her son to sleep. It's funny." Mordred couldn't help it. He laughed to.

And then, of course, everything went white.

They were back at their 'campground' and Mordred moved gratefully towards a log to sit down. He briefly remembered that these logs hadn't been here the first time they had been there and mentally thanked Ariel for the well placed seats. The others were making themselves comfortable on various other logs.

Elyan spoke first. "No wonder he can deal with Arthur, I don't think I've ever had to deal with a child that stubborn."

Arthur frowned at him. "Are you suggesting I'm difficult to deal with?"  
Gwaine interrupted "Of course you are princess, my question is how many children have you had to deal with Elyan?"

Elyan ignored both of them. "I mean, he went two and a half weeks without using magic while subjecting himself to an itchy torture. And then he went nearly a week with hardly any sleep, and he looks no older than eight. If that."

Gaius nodded, "His magic would help him stay awake, it supplies him with energy, but it's certainly not a replacement for actual sleep."

Gwen looked up from where her head had been resting on Arthur's shoulder. "If I could interrupt." Everyone glanced at her. "I'd like to make a quick rule." Gwaine reached for his paper. "Not for Merlin, Gwaine."

They all gave her a look of surprise. "Then who for?" Arthur was giving his queen a questioning look.

"For us." Mordred noted that several of the knights looked offended. Arthur in particular.

"And what, pray tell, is this rule."

Gwen just gave them all an imposing look. "I do not care how long it takes any of you to get over the shock of Merlin having magic." She gave Arthur a pointed look "But none of you will EVER call him a monster." She was glaring at them all fiercely and Mordred was reminded of a mother bear protecting her cub. He made a quick mental note, 'Never get on the Queen's bad side.'

Gaius spoke up. "I am with Gwen, shortly after Merlin came to Camelot he asked me a similar question to the one he asked his mother, he asked me if he was a monster. I told him he wasn't, but I was never sure that Merlin really believed me." He joined Gwen at glaring at the knights. "And if any of you were to tell Merlin that he is a monster." His glare increased several degrees in intensity "I will not hesitate in making your lives difficult."

Several people looked surprised at Gaius' ferocity. Although Mordred couldn't understand why, it was obvious that Gaius thought of Merlin like a son. And fathers were always extremely protective of their children.

Gwaine was the first to speak. "Well it's a good thing you won't be alone in making their lives difficult, I don't do well with people calling my best friend a monster." He was glaring straight at Arthur.

Mordred added his agreement and listened as several of the Knights protested that they would never dream of saying something of the sort about Merlin. Gwaine was particularly outspoken on the matter. He seemed very much offended

Arthur hadn't said anything yet, but Gwen was giving him a rather pointed look. Arthur sighed. "Yes, I realize I reacted a bit harshly."

Gwaine cut in "You were having murderous thoughts about a baby who also happens to be your best friend."

"A best friend who has been lying to me for the past ten years!"

"Yes, and when was he supposed to come up and tell you that he was a warlock illegally practicing magic in Camelot where by law he should be killed." Gwaine looked annoyed "Face it. The cards were stacked against him, and think about it, we have ALL heard you declare that magic was the greatest of evils and that you wanted to be rid of it. We've all heard it, Merlin more than the rest of us. What did you want him to say? 'Oh well, now that you've professed your belief that everyone with magic is worse than the scum of the earth and the vilest of all evils for the hundredth time let me tell you about how I was born with magic'. Yes because that would have worked splendidly."

Arthur glared at Gwaine. "There were times…"

Gwen interrupted, sending a sharp look to Gwaine to keep him quiet. "I'm sure there were times, but Gwaine has a point. When it comes to Magic you've done very little to reassure Merlin. His life was on the line Arthur, this is more than just some measly secret he didn't tell you. This secret could kill him."

Arthur looked frustrated but Gaius spoke up before Arthur could say anything. "There have only ever been two people that Merlin has ever told about his magic, one he told to save your father's life…" he hesitated, "and the other is not for me to speak about." Mordred felt his curiosity spike, "But anyone else who knows about his magic, including me, found out on their own." Gaius glanced around as though looking for Ariel "Or with someone else's help I suppose." He finished wryly. "It's frightening for him, knowing that just being born was enough to merit death. Don't just ignore the very fear that was a daily part of Merlin's life."

Arthur looked a little abashed.

Mordred wanted to speak up, but kept quiet for the time being. He didn't know Emrys as well as the rest of them, and now that he thought about it, he wasn't entirely sure why Ariel had brought him here, Emrys wouldn't be happy about that. Actually Emrys wouldn't be happy about any of them knowing.

Several of the knights looked as though they wanted to say something, but Leon spoke first. "Sire, you feel slighted because Merlin has been here for ten years and never told you his secret. Perhaps you should be grateful that Merlin came, much less stayed here, for ten years."

There was a moment's silence before Mordred felt the magic ripple behind him. He turned as he heard Ariel speak up.

"You should be very grateful that he stayed. There were times when he had almost every reason to leave. But you'll see those soon enough. For now I would suggest you eat and rest. You're journey continues tomorrow."

**AN: I hope you enjoyed that a little. Next chapter there will be a small portion of "Ariel Question and Answer" So if you have a question that one of the characters would ask Ariel than let me know, or if you don't understand why Ariel did something a certain way.  
Anyway, Do enjoy life!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Still don't own Merlin!  
Enjoy!**

This was one of the most bizarre things that had ever happened to him. Check that, this was THE most bizarre thing to ever have happened to him. And Gwaine desperately wished that his best friend was here with him. Although he admitted that Ariel had a point. It would be cruel to make Merlin watch all this, plus Merlin would have to deal with Arthur and his… idiocy. And Gwaine was glad that Merlin didn't have to deal with that. Merlin dealt with Arthur enough as it was.

And Gwaine was going to make sure that Arthur got his head on straight before they met with Merlin again. Did he really think that Arthur was the only one hurt by Merlin's silence?

No, Gwaine had felt an initial sting of betrayal, which had quickly been smothered when he had heard Arthur practically spit the word _sorcerer._ But Gwaine had felt hurt. Not that Merlin was a sorcerer, no he could handle that, wasn't even all that surprised by it if he was honest. No he had been hurt that Merlin hadn't told him. Even after Gwaine had admitted that Merlin was his first friend, his only friend, his best friend. No that had hurt. And then Gwaine had admitted to Merlin that he was a noble. One of his deepest secrets. He had felt even more hurt after that… except. Being a noble and being born with magic were on two very different levels. Being a noble couldn't get you killed.

And Gwaine knew Merlin. And Merlin was kind and good and hated keeping secrets. Hated being alone. And Merlin had been alone. So Gwaine didn't hold it against him. Instead he held the sting of betrayal up to the light and watched it shrivel away.

And it infuriated him that Arthur was being too pigheaded to do the same.

Gwaine growled to himself. He really might as well get up and get some breakfast. The world would probably white out soon enough and he didn't want to have to watch Merlin grow up on an empty stomach.

Merlin was talking to the tree again. As far as Gwaine was aware Merlin had yet to trust the tree enough to tell him about his magic (yes the tree was a him, Merlin had taken to calling him Bartholomew and that only served to remind Gwaine that his best friend was both seriously messed up and absolutely amazing). Currently he was sitting in the branches and chatting to the tree about something or other he had seen, and his theory on why fish stayed underwater. The group was sitting under the tree snickering at Merlin's different theories. They silenced when Merlin stiffened and glanced at something that was happening further down the trail. Merlin seemed to hesitate for a moment before nodding to himself and clambering down from Bartholomew.

The group followed Merlin as he moved towards a commotion farther down the path. Turning a corner they came across three boys. Two of which were jeering at a second boy. Hitting him with a pair of sticks. The closer Merlin got to the group the stronger his stride was until he literally pushed himself between the two older bullies and the third boy.

"I think you're quite done." Merlin told the surprised boys as he snatched the stick from one of them.

They seemed to recover their wits fairly quickly. "Oh look, it's the freak child."

"Yeah, looks like your father never taught you not to get messed up in business that doesn't involve you."

"Oh wait, you don't have a father… he didn't want a freak like you."

Merlin just glared at them. "I said I think you're done."

The third boy stayed back for a moment looking surprised and shocked. Suddenly he jumped forward and grabbed the stick from the second boy. "Yeah, I think you're done too. And his name is _Merlin_."

"Ooh, has little Will decided to stand up for himself. We're so scared."

"Yeah, what are you going to do?"

Merlin sent a hesitant glance at Will. They shared a look before they both crossed their arms.

"We're not afraid of you." Merlin said. Rather staunchly in Gwaine's opinion. Considering the older boys were twice the size of Will, who was already a good deal bigger than Merlin.

"Yeah, we aren't you're just… Prats." Arthur's jaw dropped.

"That's where he got that insult? From Will, as an eight year old? I'm almost insulted." Gwaine chose not to mention that every time he got called that he was being insulted. By the way several of the knights hid smiles or snorts they were thinking the same.

"Yeah, you two should stop being such clotpoles." Merlin looked rather pleased with the insult.

The two older boys looked rather confused. And frustrated. It was rather hilarious if Gwaine wasn't scared that they were going to try and beat Merlin up. It was rather frustrating being there but being unable to protect this young Merlin.

Will was looking more confident by the second. "And you forget. My father is here." Merlin flinched. "And he'll protect me AND my friend. So leave us alone." Merlin's face took on a surprised hopeful expression.

The older boys hesitated, before sending scathing looks at the two younger boys. "You two aren't worth our time."

The second boy nodded, "But don't think this is over."

The two older boys stalked off.

The two younger boys looked momentarily awkward before Merlin turned to the boy beside him "Want to climb a tree?"

And they were off.

The group followed behind the two energetic boys. Gwen looked absolutely delighted.

"This is wonderful! Absolutely wonderful. I was wondering when the two of them became friends. They were quite close when we went to Ealdor after all."

Arthur was scowling though. "Probably because they're both sorcerers." Gwen just sent him a glare and ignored him.

"This is really quite exciting. Merlin needs a..." she hesitated "a human friend. No insult to Bartholomew of course."

Gwaine figured that there really must be something wrong with all of them if they were suddenly worried about offending a tree.

Gaius was nodding, "I do agree, I was rather beginning to worry. Although it doesn't make me feel better to realize that he made a friend just to make two new enemies."

Elyan snorted "It's rather something Merlin would do though." It was his turn to hesitate "Obviously… since he just did it."

Percival snorted "And of course it doesn't bother Merlin that the boys were both twice his size. He really should eat more."

There was a short chorus of agreement.

Arthur snorted again. "Of course it doesn't bother him. He's got magic, he could blow anyone who bothers him back into the trees without a word."

Gwaine wanted to throttle him. It had looked like Arthur was making progress last night. Now he was back to being a prat.

Gwen just smiled good naturedly. "Yes, it's a good thing no one in Camelot ever bothered him, you know threw goblets at his head, or practically bludgeoned him with a sword in the name of practice. It would have been awful for Merlin to have thrown them backwards into the trees without a word."

Gwaine almost smirked. "Oh yes, or constantly called him an idiot, stupid and worthless. I would hate to see what Merlin would do to them."

Elyan piped up too, seemingly enjoying this. "Or dragged them to go hunting when he hates hunting, and sticking him in the stocks to get pelted with tomatoes."

Percival opened his mouth to join the conversation but Arthur beat him to it. "Alright, so Merlin never hurt me with his magic. I get it. You can all be quiet now." He sighed "I am trying alright?"

Gwaine held back a snort. It certainly didn't look like it.

He was surprised when Mordred spoke up. "You're trying to take the Merlin you know and change him into a completely different person. But he's not. Merlin hasn't changed. Just how much you know about him. He's the same person." Gwaine beamed at the younger knight. Exactly! Merlin hadn't changed at all. He was still the same Merlin he'd always been and he probably always would be.

Arthur sighed. "I just… you've all seen what Magic does. How can Merlin…" He trailed off.

Gwen took his hand, they were around Bartholomew again. "Arthur, it's like Gwaine said the first time. I've never seen a unicorn hurt anyone. Look at Merlin. Look at the eight year old boy who before today his only friend was a tree. That's not corrupt. That's not evil. Its just Merlin."

Gaius pitched in. "Arthur, you've seen angry, bitter sorcerers use magic for revenge because they've been hunted down and killed. You never get to see the magic users who use their magic to help their crops grow, or comfort their animals, or heal the sick. Magic just is. Just like the rock Gwaine wanted to bash your head in with."

Gwaine picked up another rock from the ground and tossed it up and down several times to help make the point while sending a smirk at Arthur.

Arthur rolled his eyes at him before looking up at the two boys. They all stayed silent as they watched the two boys chatter with one another while climbing ever higher on the tree.

They continued to watch as the boys clambered down and ran to the nearby river.

They watched as Will headed home to eat dinner with his family and Merlin ran to where they were sitting beneath the tree.

The young boy threw his arms around the tree tightly. He moved backwards slightly to look at the tree. "Did you see that Bartholomew? Did you?" He paused before hugging the tree again. "I have a new friend. And he's human too!" There was a second pause. "But don't worry Bartholomew, you're still my friend. You don't abandon friends."

And then the boy was off. And Arthur was staring at the Bartholomew as though he held all of the answers. He snorted as he stood up again. "He's still Merlin that's for sure."

Gwaine couldn't help but grin triumphantly. And then the world went white.

They were back at their campsite again and Gwaine frowned. Arthur was learning! He didn't want to stop for the day. Who knows how many steps backwards Arthur would make himself go by tomorrow morning.

He was a little surprised to see Ariel sitting there, waiting for them. She normally appeared a little later on.

She raised a rather imperious eyebrow at the group of them. And they all quickly found a spot to sit. Gwaine privately thought that she could put Gaius to shame with that eyebrow. And then he wondered if he should mention this to Merlin and convince him to help set the two of them up. It would be hilarious.

And rather scary.

He might skip out on setting the two up actually.

Ariel waited until they had all settled down before speaking. "For the most part you've all accepted Merlin and his magic." It wasn't a question but Arthur seemed to want to answer anyways.

"What makes you say that?"

Ariel just rose another eyebrow at him. And Arthur literally fidgeted. It took all Gwaine had not to laugh. He really liked this crazy woman.

The old woman turned slightly away from Arthur, "So if there are any questions. Any at all, now would be the time to ask them." She gave a small smile "I won't promise to answer all of them… but it won't hurt to ask."

Arthur jumped in first. "Since we've all, as you said, accepted Merlin and his magic, can you _please_ send us home now."

The woman gave an exasperated sigh. "No, No I can't, and if I could I wouldn't. You've accepted Merlin's magic, but you still have no idea what he's done for you." She gave him a glare "Are we understood, you will go back when you go back."

Arthur grunted and looked sullen.

Gwen spoke up, "Not to say that I'm not willing to continue watching, but couldn't we just ask Merlin when we get home?"

Ariel smiled at her, "I do like you Gwen, nice good head on your shoulders, I really don't know what possessed you to marry that man." Gwen just smiled at the woman "But you know Merlin, he would probably tell you about all of the things that he's done wrong, and then only give you the barer facts about the things that he's done right. The boy is far to modest, and far to guilt ridden."

Gaius spoke up, "I don't know, he's normally quite annoyed at people's lack of acknowledgement."

Ariel just gave him a look, "Of course he does. We all do that, but when the time comes he'd try to downplay any sacrifice he may have had to make. You know that." Gaius nodded.

"He would, the silly boy." He looked rather proud. Gwaine had to agree, Merlin was silly more often than not.

Percival spoke up. "What's happened to our… bodies? We aren't really here because there's no real here to be." Gwaine felt surprised. He hadn't even thought about the technicalities of the situation. Based on the delighted look on Ariel's face it was a welcome development.

"Oh you intelligent boy!" Percival blushed. Gwaine was momentarily taken aback, had Percival really blushed? He tucked that to the back of his mind for later teasing potential. "You see, you're both here in body and not. You're mind is an amazing thing and it naturally provided your being with a body in this existence, the enchantment then solidified this mental body" she then turned to look at Gwaine, "And no, it's already been solidified you can't mentally change your body now." Gwaine frowned, he had already had so many brilliant pranks planned. Ariel continued "So you are in the bodies your mind created while your actual bodies are still by the round table."

Leon frowned now, "There will be a panic when the guards discover our unconscious bodies."

Ariel was beaming again. "There would be! But I already told you your mind is an amazing thing. Time is moving much slower out in the real world. This is all happening at an alternate speed. You'll only end up being gone for an hour, hour and a half." She turned back to Gwaine, "No you cannot alter the time flow, it's already been set at a certain speed. Gwaine frowned, really, what was the point in having such brilliant minds if he couldn't make everyone else's life difficult by switching things up a little.

Gaius spoke up. "You drugged Merlin, was that because he was aware that something was going on?"

Ariel shrugged, "He may have realized that something was happening, it took me forever to drug him. Really, does that child ever eat? But no, I made no move to start the process until he was already unconscious. Although… it's possible that he was aware that I was following him… He was beginning to act rather paranoid." Gwaine frowned thoughtfully, Merlin had been acting a little weird before he collapsed, but Gwaine had put that down to exhaustion.

Suddenly Ariel whirled on Mordred, "Oh really, if he didn't realize that I was following him it's not sensible for you to blame yourself for not realizing that someone was following him." She smiled though, "It's very sweet that you care though."

Mordred flushed. Gwaine grinned, there were so many teasing opportunities arising from this whole experience.

Still flushed Mordred spoke up "I understand why all of the others are here, but why exactly am I here?"

Ariel looked thoughtful. "You need to understand. That's really all that I'm willing to tell you, but once you understand hopefully then you'll be able to take proper action."

Mordred nodded to her.

Gaius looked thoughtful "Are we going to see all of Merlin's… adventures?"

Ariel nodded.

Gaius looked at her. "He's really not going to be happy with you when he wakes up, you do know that right."

Gwaine felt suddenly guilty. Not that it was his fault, but it suddenly hit him that this was a rather disturbing betrayal of privacy.

Ariel sighed. "I did what I did for a reason. The lot of you were practically destroying him, and he was going to just keep going along this path! I was not going to sit back and let the poor boy destroy himself!" She gave a small sniff of displeasure.

Gwen spoke up "Isn't this rather… immoral, going through Merlin's life like this?"

Ariel actually shifted guiltily at that. "Well… Yes. And illegal. It's both immoral and illegal. But it's rather informative and quite interesting."

There was silence. Gwaine wondered if everyone else suddenly felt as uncomfortable as he did. Merlin might just kill all of them after this.

Gwen spoke up again, "Is this the second time you've done this to Merlin's past."

Ariel nodded, "Yes, I wanted to actually know who Merlin was before I met him, and this is a particular research talent of mine." She gave a nonchalant shrug "And after seeing everything, well, I decided to take action. Because really, someone had to do something before the lot of you all went and made yourselves miserable. Really, I'm doing all of this for your own good."

Gwaine raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh, Merlin's still going to kill all of us."

Ariel gave a shrug, "It's possible, not likely though. He may kill me though, but I knew that before I even started. It was rather rude of me I suppose." Then she cocked her head "Plus I drugged him. And had plans to drug him again if necessary."

They all just blinked at her.

"Oh don't give me that look. If you all took this the wrong way and ended up blaming Merlin I was going to drug him and get him out of Camelot. I wasn't going to let you all kill him because I interfered. It's really not very sporting."

Gwaine just grinned at her. "I like you."

Ariel beamed, "Why thank you, I rather like you to, for the most part you're very good to Merlin."

Gaius raised an eyebrow, "So do you just like us all based on how well you feel we treat Merlin?"

Ariel shrugged, "I am a bit biased I suppose."

Gwaine just grinned some more, because if he wasn't mistaken Arthur really wasn't one of Ariel's favorites. That was bound to get on Arthur's nerves.

Ariel beamed at them all. "Well, if that's really all of the questions you have for me…" She trailed off giving them all an impatient look.

Elyan spoke up. "How recent will we see into Merlin's life?"

"Quite recently. Definitely after you're trip to Ismere." She was suddenly giving them death glares. "And you better believe that you'll be in for the lecture of you're lives after that, I cannot even begin to tell you how ashamed I am in the lot of you." She sniffed disparagingly. Gwaine tried to remember what they had all done wrong, and saw several of the others look confused. It was actually Elyan and Mordred who first shifted uneasily.

Elyan looked a little abashed. "I didn't even realize until after I saw him again in Camelot. I was going to apologize… but he was acting as though nothing had happened and I didn't want to bring it up if he wasn't going to."

Ariel gave a longsuffering sigh. "Well yes, that's rather like Merlin isn't it."

Gwaine finally caught on. Oh dear. Yes, they would deserve that lecture when it came. He spoke up, "How often are we going to want to smack ourselves for our idiocy?"

Ariel just smiled. "Often enough."

Gaius sighed. "He's really not going to appreciate them seeing all of his mistakes."

Ariel sighed, "All of you made mistakes. But with his burden his mistakes can be rather costly. You really ought to remember that he always did his best."

Gwaine felt a shiver of apprehension and made a small pact to himself that he would not think any less of Merlin after this whole thing.

Ariel nodded, "And that Gwaine is a very smart decision."

**AN: Not sure if I like this chapter as much... oh well.**

**Anyways... If you want to see the next chapter from any specific point of view let me know!**

**And... Review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I am so sorry that it has taken me SO long to update. I got sick, then it was Easter, then I got sick... again... and then I had twenty page papers to write, and it was Finals week... and Yeah. You don't really need to know all the details. But I am back, and the next chapter won't be nearly so long to update. I PROMISE! I will try to update by this weekend. And then I'll be updating every weekend. :D**

**I wasn't completely happy with this chapter, but I'm getting my wisdom teeth out tomorrow... Didn't think I'd be up for doing anything with this story after that... so :D**

**Anyways, I do not own Merlin, never have, and unfortunately never will.**

Elyan had thought that Merlin was a relatively happy child, which had been pretty amazing to Elyan given that he often seemed so lonely. But now that Merlin had a real human friend in the form of Will the happiness that Merlin exuded had increased tenfold. It didn't matter to Merlin that the two older boys he had stood against now seemed intent on making his life miserable, Merlin was used to that. Although the boys had a tenacity that seemed to surprise Merlin. From what Elyan and the others had seen the two boys, who they discovered were named Jonathon and, ironically enough, Arthur, took great pleasure in tripping Merlin up, which actually didn't bother Merlin much, as he had told Will, "I'm clumsy enough already, hitting the ground a few more times isn't going to kill me." They also enjoyed calling Merlin names, their favorites being 'freak' and 'worthless scum'. In return Merlin merely taunted them with their lack of creativity all the while calling them prats, clotpoles, and a variety of other rather creative names. Elyan's favorite was 'purple spotted lizard faces'. He wasn't actually sure what it was supposed to mean, but it had been hilarious all the same. Of course, that merely increased the verbal abuse and 'accidental' trips. But for the most part it looked like the boys were having little effect on Merlin. Merlin never mentioned anything to either Will or his Mother, at least not that the group was aware of, and in general he seemed to be happier than he ever had been. That was proved to be an illusion however during one of Merlin's talks with Bartholomew. Will was spending the day with his father, who was back from fighting for a short time. Merlin had been sitting quietly in the tree for an unnaturally long time, especially considering that the child Merlin was naturally verbose.

The group was talking quietly among themselves keeping at least one of them on 'Merlin watch' at any one time. Elyan was talking with Percival and Mordred, an easy going argument about who was the best traveled, it was probably actually quite close to a tie, and as long as Gwaine stayed out of the conversation it would likely stay that way. Gaius, Arthur, and his sister were talking amongst themselves, but too quietly for Elyan to actually know what they were discussing. Leon was on 'Merlin watch' and Gwaine, the lazy knight, was currently taking a nap in Bartholomew's shade. Leon suddenly shushed them, simultaneously kicking Gwaine to wake him up. They quieted down so as to hear Merlin. There was a rare serious look on his face that seemed so out of place on a face so young.

"You're my oldest friend Bartholomew. I hope you know that. I've decided to tell you my deepest secret." He took a deep breath. "This is even bigger than the time I both broke mother's favorite plate and managed to cut my leg and didn't want Mother to know. You have to promise me that you won't tell Anyone!" There was an earnest look on his face, Apparently Bartholomew affirmed his sincerity in some way because Merlin took a deep breath before starting to talk. "I have magic Bartholomew. I… I can move things without touching them, and start fires, and I've even slowed time down a few times. Mother's told me not to tell anyone. Sometimes… sometimes I think I scare her. I try not to… I really do. But it just… happens. I tried to stop using magic… I swear I really did! But I couldn't. Does that make me a freak? Are Jonathon and Arthur right?" He scowled a little. "Old Man Simmons and Matthew said that magic users were monsters. Mother says that they're wrong… but she also told me not to tell a soul, she say's it's because I'm special… But why do I have to keep it a secret? Is it because they really are right? I just don't understand." He sighed. "Are you afraid of me now? Do you think I'm a freak or a monster?" It was utterly silent and Merlin stared apprehensively at the tree. Finally Merlin's face fell as though he hadn't gotten an answer. "Oh… ok… I'll go now." He moved to climb down from Bartholomew, a desolate look on his face. Elyan wanted to curse Bartholomew for betraying the young Merlin in this way. He reckoned Gwaine was probably right, they really were all mental, the tree was just as silent as it had always been. He thought he heard his sister give a small sad sigh. He turned to look at her, she was standing now, looking at Merlin, desperately as though she wanted to take him in her arms and reassure him.

Suddenly there was a hoot and a startled cry from Merlin. Elyan jerked his head around to look back up at Merlin. In front of him was a golden brown owl. It was staring at Merlin with piercing golden eyes. For a while the two just stared at each other, until suddenly Merlin started laughing, it was a delighted happy laugh that made Elyan feel like laughing himself. Merlin clambered back onto his seat in the tree and the owl followed him and perched so that it was still near the young boy. The two had another short staring contest before Merlin started chattering to the bird.

They stayed there a bit longer listening to the now familiar chatter of Merlin before Merlin slid from the tree. As he started to leave he turned once to yell "Bye Archimedes!"

Elyan blinked… Archimedes?

Gwaine started laughing and Arthur snorted… "Archimedes? Where does he get these things?"

Elyan heard a light smack. "Oh, shush Arthur, I think it's cute!" It was Elyan's turn to snort. Of course, Gwen thought it was cute, she thought practically everything Merlin did was cute. Elyan thought she was developing a mothering complex. By the time they got back to real life she would probably suffocate Merlin. Actually he wouldn't be surprised if most of them developed some sort of overly protective complex when it came to Merlin. After all, Ariel, a complete stranger, had developed a 'protect Merlin' complex after she watched Merlin's past.

Gwaine was still laughing, "He never told me that the bird's name was Archimedes!" Elyan blinked.

"You know that bird?"

Gwaine nodded but Percival spoke up first. "I know the bird too, I didn't know it's name either."

Elyan stared at them. "How did both of you know the owl?"

Gwaine shrugged, "After I was banished Merlin and I kept in contact, we would send messages with Archimedes." Elyan blinked, well, that made sense… he had been expecting something much stranger.

Percival nodded, "Merlin and Lancelot kept in contact as well. I don't think Lancelot knew Archimedes's name either… most of the time he called it Goldie, not nearly as imaginative."

Gwaine started laughing again and Elyan joined in with a chortle. Percival had a gleaming look in his eye that meant he would likely give them more interesting tidbits of information about Lancelot.

Before that could happen the world went white.

Merlin and Will were together in a grove of trees, Elyan noted with amusement that he could see Archimedes in a tree overlooking the grove. He wondered absently if Archimedes had always been there but he had just never noticed before. He wouldn't be surprised if whenever the bird wasn't taking messages to banished knights it was busy making sure that Merlin didn't get himself killed. The two boys were chattering together in the dirt when a rock crashed into the ground between them. They both froze and turned to look at the source. Standing a fair distance away were Jonathon and Arthur. Both were holding several more rocks and smirking at the younger boys. Merlin and Will glance quickly at each other before scrambling to their feet and running in the opposite direction of the older boys. The older boys started laughing madly and immediately started chucking rocks at the running boys. For the most part the boys were terrible aims, but Elyan found himself crying out when one of the rocks hit Merlin in the back causing him to fall forwards. Elyan tried to move himself n the path between the bullies and their victims noting blankly that he was not the only one doing so. He nearly yelled in frustration when he remembered that he wasn't actually there and it was doing absolutely nothing. He didn't even dwell on the fact that the rocks went through him. He was furious though, what was wrong with these jerks. Merlin and Will had done nothing to the boys, at least nothing to deserve having rocks chucked at them, being called a prat and a clotpole wasn't nearly that offensive. He was surprised when Percival grabbed his arm. He turned to stare at him furiously, some inner part of him quailing at the furious look on his face.

"Come on, we can't actually do anything here, we need to follow Merlin and Will." Elyan nodded, taking a moment to thank the heavens that the look on Percival's face wasn't directed at him, and hoping that it never was. Glancing around he saw Gwen, Gaius, and Mordred calming the others down and pulling them along after Merlin and Will. Although none of them actually seemed all that calm themselves. He was fairly certain he heard Gwen muttering curses under her breath. Which was always a very dangerous sign. His sister could be terrifying when she wanted to be.

They followed the boys to the stream where they had stopped and were now catching their breath.

Merlin plopped onto the ground near the stream, but Will pulled him back up. "Come on, let's hide in the bushes, it will be harder for Jonathon and Arthur to spot us, so they'll likely leave us alone."

Merlin nodded and the two of them crawled into a small space in between several bushes. Will looked Merlin over. "Did they hit you?"

Merlin hesitated for a moment, "No, I just tripped."

Elyan gaped. Lie! Total lie!

Will gave Merlin a scrutinizing look. "Are you sure?"

Merlin shifted uneasily. "You know how clumsy I am. I'm fine! How about you? Did you get hit."

Will shook his head, a small grin gracing his face "No, those two couldn't hit a house if they were a foot away from it!" He laughed slightly, than hesitated… "Do you think we should tell someone?"

Gwen suddenly spoke up "Yes! Yes you should tell someone." Elyan saw Arthur put his hand over her mouth.

"They can't actually hear us… we aren't actually here." Gwen just glared at him.

Merlin however was thinking seriously. "I don't want to worry Mother."

Will nodded, "And Father's gone again, so I don't want to worry my Mother either. You're right, we should just keep it to ourselves."

Arthur turned to Gwaine, "Gwaine, add 'Tell someone when you're being bullied.' To that list of yours." Gwaine nodded pulling the parchment out of the air. Elyan took a moment to admire how cool that was before adding.

"And add 'No lying about being injured.' To the list as well." Gwaine just nodded to him.

The two boys were now lying on the ground talking quietly, Will seemed to be telling a story about his father and his bravery in combat. Elyan noted absently that he could once again see Archimedes perched on a tree close by. He wondered absently when the bird slept. He was fairly certain that owls were supposed to sleep during the day and hunt at night. Then he figured it wasn't that strange, the owl had become friends with Merlin, and none of Merlin's friends could really be considered normal, current company was a prime example of that.

As if responding to his thoughts Gwaine challenged Percival to an arm wrestling match… against both Gwaine and Leon. Elyan snorted, please, Percival would still win. Elyan quickly voiced his opinion on the matter, Arthur of course disagreed and they laid a quick bet.

Gwen and Gaius looked amusedly exasperated. Mordred looked excited, although he was unwilling to place his own bet.

In the end the match was close. But Elyan was pleased to note that when they got back to Camelot Arthur would owe him five gold coins.

Gwaine of course accused Percival of having magic arm muscles. Elyan was pleased to note that Arthur didn't even flinch. Of course that might be because he knew (or sincerely hoped) that Percival didn't actually have magic arms. But it was progress from back in Camelot, before that would have earned a pointed glare for even suggesting such an outrage. Particularly of a fine Knight of Camelot.

Percival retorted that he could probably take three of them at the same time. Elyan admitted to himself only that he wouldn't be surprised; he had seen Percival hoist up large children with one arm and run with them, and Percival had single handedly caused rock falls.

Gwaine seemed to consider all of the knights carefully, but before he could choose the two knights he wanted to help him Gwen interrupted them. "We really probably ought to follow the two of them.

Elyan glanced up; Merlin and Will were already fairly far down the path. Gwen and Gaius had started following them only to notice that the knights were completely unaware. Elyan grinned sheepishly, but before he could take a step forward he felt a strange tugging, he yelped in surprise when he felt himself moving forward without actually moving.

The other knights were moving as well. Elyan quickly shook his head and forced himself to run forward, he felt the tugging abate. His fellow knights followed his example. Gwen and Gaius just stared in shock.

"Looks like we need to stay within a certain perimeter of Merlin." Elyan gave Leon an annoyed look, yes that would seem rather obvious.

Arthur shuddered a little, "I admit, that was disconcerting."

"And creepy." Gwaine sounded far to cheerful. Elyan was tempted to hit him. But Arthur's hand stopped an inch away from the back of Gwaine's head, so Elyan didn't think it would really do much good. If anything it only made Gwaine more cheerful.

They quickly caught up with the two boys as they made their way back into the village. And Elyan stifled a laugh when he heard Merlin very seriously tell Will that someday he was going to learn to fly like a bird.

And then Elyan felt a moment of terror, because honestly, Merlin would probably try. He briefly wondered how Merlin had lasted long enough to get to Camelot; some of his ideas were nearly suicidal. The group had heard Merlin tell Bartholomew that he was going to learn to stay underwater as long as a fish, that he was going to learn to fight with a sword like Will's dad (heavens knew that was never going to happen, Merlin had lived in Camelot for years and spent almost all his time with Arthur or the Knights and while he could use a sword, he still wasn't all that proficient with it.) and Elyan was slightly terrified that if Merlin were to try to teach himself he would end up cutting of his foot or something, and Will and Merlin had decided that they were going to try and build an underground tunnel so they could sneak everywhere. Which sounded brilliant in theory, but Elyan sincerely hoped that they never attempted it, they would probably be successful enough to get them both underground before the earth caved and they were buried alive. So he might be over-exaggerating a little, but the two boys wouldn't be the first ones to have that idea, Elyan could contest to that. The idea didn't work. At least it hadn't for him.

They followed Merlin home and listened to him blithely tell his mother about his day, and Elyan noted that Merlin didn't actually lie, he just omitted. Elyan wondered if that was how he survived so well in Camelot, because Elyan knew Merlin was a bad liar, but at almost ten he seemed very good at omitting.

He didn't dwell on the thought though, because just then the world went white.

The group quickly found their seats and began to eat the meal set out for them. Elyan took a moment to be grateful for the food, which was absolutely delicious. He listened as Gwaine began arguing with Percival again. Elyan didn't know why he continued to insist that someday he was going to beat him in an arm wrestle. This was PERCIVAL. Seriously.

Slowly they all went to their own bedrolls. Elyan thought he heard Gwaine mutter that he really shouldn't have taken that nap, because now he wasn't tired. Elyan let himself smirk before he settled down to sleep.

This was far to exhausting for having done nothing but follow Merlin.

**AN: Well, that's this chapter!  
Tell me what you think! I love reviews, you have no idea how happy I was when I passed 100 reviews. It made my life! (well, maybe that's a little exaggerated... but it made me REALLY happy!)**

**Anyways! Have a nice week! For those of you already out of School (like me!) I hope the beginning of your summer break is fantastic!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: You all have permission to hate me. I know I said I would be updating every weekend... and then I went and didn't update for like a month and a half. My weak defense, I moved that weekend. And then after that I helped someone else move, moved again, got three jobs. And... yeah, I've had a busy couple of weeks. That's my defense. You may continue to hate me if that makes you feel better.  
Anyways... I hope you enjoy this chapter, part of me wishes this was the best chapter I had ever written since it took me so long to write... but it's not. But neither is it the worst chapter in the history of worst chapters (at least I hope it's not!)**

**And well... here it is.**

They had all dutifully followed Merlin into the woods, only to sit there and listen as Merlin tried to convince himself that it was perfectly reasonable to use magic to cut down the tree since he had forgotten the axe back at the house. The argument (if it could be called that when there was only one person) had gone on for several minutes when Merlin had stomped angrily and accidently cut down a tree.

The look on Merlin's face had left the whole group in peals of laughter and Leon reflected that by the time this was over they would have lost any shred of dignity they had once had.

The shocked and confused look on Merlin's face soon disappeared in favor of using more magic.

Merlin was currently using his magic to cut the tree into appropriate sized logs. Of course he wasn't just cutting the logs, he was doing it in the most dramatic way possible. 12 year olds. He wouldn't complain though, even if he were able to get a word in edgewise for all the laughter he was doing.

Merlin had done practically everything from pretending to be a 'stately king' and ordering the wood to chop itself, to taking a stick and whacking the tree and demanding that it break. Leon silently wondered if it was wise to give a 12 year old boy as much power as he seemed to have.

He didn't think so.

A noise behind them made the group stop laughing. "Merlin?"

Merlin froze in the middle of handchopping a tree into submission. "Will?"

"What are you doing?"

"Chopping a tree?"

"Without an axe?"

Merlin glanced around quickly as though hoping an axe would suddenly appear. "No?"

"Well, where's the axe then?"

Merlin once again glanced around anxiously. "I'm not a monster Will! I promise I'm not!"

Will looked surprised. "Of course you're not! You're my best friend."

Merlin didn't seem to be listening. "I don't want to die. I've never hurt anyone, except one time I made Arthur trip and fall in a pile of mud, but I swear I wasn't really trying to hurt him. I've never used magic on you, I swear. Please don't turn me in! I don't want to die! I don't I don't! I promise I'm not a monster."

Will looked confused, "I know you're not a monster. Someone would have to be an idiot to think that _you_ are a monster."

Merlin looked at Will hopefully. "You don't think I'm a monster?"

"You're my friend. Of course you're not a monster."

Merlin looked delighted. "You're my friend too!"

Will suddenly looked excited, "Can you show me more?"

Merlin was practically bouncing, "Yes yes yes!"

The group watched silently as Merlin started showing Will some of the things he could do. Leon watched a little absently, his mind racing. How would he have reacted had he found his best friend using magic? Certainly not the way Will had. Leon thought about what Will had said. 'You're my friend. Of course you're not a monster.' Maybe it was because Will was only 12 and things were much simpler at that age. Merlin was his friend therefore Merlin couldn't be a monster. But the simple acceptance… that was still mindboggling.

Upon the discovery of Merlin's magic Leon had felt slightly betrayed, a little angry, fairly frightened, and a lot confused. Because Magic and Merlin didn't seem to mix. Things had seemed so… wrong.

Of course he had been in more control than Arthur. But he had wondered… wondered if he was wrong about Merlin. He had defended Merlin, but he had still wondered. Now, now he felt like a bit of a Monster for doubting Merlin. He also felt a little grateful for Ariel, if Leon had been faced with Merlin's magic in real life than Leon wasn't sure how he would have reacted. But he was fairly certain it would not have been as well as a young Will.

He frowned as Merlin and Will decided to go to the caves to finish Merlin's magic show. With the rest of the group he followed the two boys, noting absently he wasn't the only one who appeared to be deep in thought.

He felt a small smile grace his lips, 'Someone would have to be an idiot to think that you are a monster.'

It was a little like a slap in the face. Maybe he was an idiot. That he had needed to hear a 12 year old point out the obvious. Merlin was Merlin. The silent arguments that had been waging inside of him were idiotic. How could he help show Arthur the truth if he was inwardly struggling with it? No, Leon understood now, he really was an idiot.

He stopped his internal conversation in time to hear Will reassure his friend. "I won't tell anyone your secret. I'll take it to the grave." The solemn words spoken by the young boy sent chills down his back.

Leon held back a laugh. Will and Merlin were planning their "Stealth attack" against their bullies, the official name being "Make the clotpoles think twice before picking on people". There were codewords, secret hand gestures (which were even more complicated than the hand gestures that the knights used so why Merlin was unable to learn those was a mystery), an elaborate escape route, and a rehearsed excuse if anyone were to catch them. (Leon thought he might need to give Merlin a lesson on acceptable excuses, because 'teaching each other poetry' wouldn't fool anyone, although Leon gave them bonus points for each having a pre-memorized poem to rehearse if anyone failed to believe them.)

Of course Leon doubted they would be caught. Mostly because they wouldn't do anything… at least not that anyone would see. Oh the wonders of magic.

The plot had been Will's idea. Merlin had merely added the proviso that they wait until the two bullies actually bullied someone before they acted. Will had agreed, after all according to Will they wouldn't have to wait long.

Will was right, the two boys had barely begun their 'poetry lesson' when Arthur and Jonathon started picking on one of the village girls. Leon chortled a little. It wasn't so much picking on the girl as flirting badly, but to two 12 year olds it probably looked like the same thing. It wasn't to long after that Jonathon ended up face first in the mud, somehow managing to 'knock down' the bucket of water the girl was carrying and getting even muddier. The two boys flushed embarrassed. That was barely even the beginning, Leon would have felt bad for them if he didn't remember them throwing rocks at Merlin and Will. The two boys somehow managed to 'trip' into a stack of loose hay, horse manure, and the ground before they managed to get to one of their houses.

It was simple, but terribly effective. Will and Merlin were in peals of laughter. So was the poor girl who had been the subject of the terrible flirting.

After they had finally calmed down Will frowned, "We didn't even get to use our code words." There was a dramatic sigh, "I suppose we'll have to plan something else."

Merlin was happy to agree.

The group was happy to see Merlin happy.

The 'sneak attacks' didn't continue long. Merlin told Will that his mother was starting to get suspicious that someone was 'interfering' so they had to put any further plans on the backburner for now.

That however didn't stop disaster from striking.

Jonathon and Arthur were mad. Over and over again they had looked like fools. Of course common sense told them that there was no one that could possibly be to blame for them tripping and falling all over the place. But teenage boys weren't known for common sense, angry teenage boys less so.

Which is why the small group was forced to watch as the two older boys cornered Merlin alone in the woods nearly a week after Merlin had stopped messing with them.

"It's your fault!"

"What's my fault?" Merlin jutted out his chin stubbornly.

"We looked like idiots!"  
"You do that well enough on your own, I don't see how I had anything to do with that."

Leon groaned almost simultaneously with half of the knights. Merlin really needed to learn when the appropriate time to be cheeky was and when to remain silent.

Jonathon was practically spitting. "It's never been like this before, the constant tripping and falling, and you and your friend Will have been in the area _every single time_."

Leon had to admit that Merlin had a good poker face. "And because we were in the area that means it's our fault you're suddenly clumsy? What sort of reasoning is that!"

"I know you've had something to do with it!" Jonathon's fists were clenched and he had pushed his face into Merlin's. An ugly grin crossed his face. "And I'm going to prove it."

Merlin glared at him. "How?"

"Easy, we're going to teach you a little lesson… and if anything stops us… well, then we know that you made it happen. Then… then we'll tell Old Man Simmons… you know how he feels about _unnaturals_."

Merlin stiffened. "You're an idiot. What does that prove."

Arthur piped up. "Yeah, Jonathon, that doesn't really prove anything."

"It'll prove plenty." And then Merlin cried out as a fist hit him.

The group stared in shock as Merlin received his beating. Gwen was sobbing into Arthur's shoulder and Gwaine was clenching his fists angrily, probably memorizing every detail of the bullies' faces. Leon wouldn't be surprised if he went to Ealdor after this was all over to have _words_ with them. Leon was highly tempted to join him.

Finally Arthur and Jonathon drew back to show a quivering Merlin. "You tell anyone about that and we'll let Old Man Simmons know that you're one of them freaks."

"I'm not a freak!"

Arthur snorted, "Of course you're not, someone like you? Have magic? No, but that doesn't matter to Old Man Simmons. He won't care."

Merlin looked up at the boys. "You're the monsters."

Jonathon laughed, while Arthur just looked uncomfortable. "Remember, mums the word." Then the two boys left Merlin curled up on the ground.

Merlin snuck into his own home quietly. He scratched out a short message for his Mother. "Sleeping in caves tonight, feeling rather itchy." The group watched as he looked through his mother's cabinets for some herbs and then snuck back out of the house.

They followed him to some caves outside the village.

He walked through them until he was a good distance inside. The group watched as he sat there, curled up on himself. Suddenly the room grew lighter and Leon watched as Merlin's eyes glowed gold. "I'm not a freak."

Wind started blowing. "I'm not a monster."

The light separated into different shapes that danced around the cavern. "I'm not unnatural."

The wind stopped and the lights dimmed and Merlin curled tighter around himself. "Please, oh please, don't let me be a monster."

There were tears running down his face. "Why? Why? Why? Why am I monster? Why am I like this? I don't want to be a freak! I never asked for this! Why? What did I do? Why do they hate me? They don't even know me! I'm not a monster! I never did anything!" The young boy was practically screaming. "I never did anything! I'm not a monster!"

The boy collapsed into sobs. As Gwen threw her arms around Arthur and began to sob into his shirt. Leon turned away from the scene, his own throat felt tight. He wondered how much of the Merlin he knew still felt that way. He could still see the twelve year old boy looking up at his two bullies _'you're the monsters.' _Did Merlin ever think that about them? Did he ever look at them and call them monsters for killing his kind indiscriminately. Did he ever curl up on his bed and whisper that he _wasn't_ a monster after any of the innumerable executions?

The boy finally fell asleep and Leon watched in awe as a soft light seemed to glow around him healing the forming bruises and wiping away the tear stains. He watched as the light swirled around the cave, he thought he could hear it whisper to him _"He is strong." "He cares about all of you." "He hates hiding from you." "He doesn't think you're monsters." "He just wants you to understand." "He believes in you." _Different whispers, some he couldn't hear, but he had a feeling that every whisper was meant for each of them specifically. He took heart at the promise, _he doesn't think you're monsters_. As the thought crossed his mind he watched as the world went white.

They all took seats around the fire silently. Finally Arthur sighed, "Does that happen every where? Threatening people that they'll be _exposed_ if they don't do as they're told." Leon shrugged and looked at some of the others.

Gwaine sighed, "Everywhere? Probably not. But it happens. Your father tended to execute first and ask questions later, if ever. And his fear spread, other people began to fear magic and would take equally drastic measures."

Percival spoke up. "Ealdor isn't part of Camelot, but Uther's fear and his cruelty spread. I grew up farther afield from Camelot, and the fear was not as bad. The farther from Camelot you were the less feared Magic was. There are a few kingdoms that dislike sorcery, but none nearly so much as Camelot under Uther's reign."

Arthur sighed and bent his head.

It was silent for a minute. "What happened at the end?" Leon looked up and blinked at Gwen's question and shrugged again.

A soft voice spoke from behind him. "That was magic."

He turned to face Ariel. "Well, yes, we guessed that that was magic. But who caused it? How come we could hear it?" Gwaine sounded tired and frustrated.

"You misunderstand me, that was Magic. It acted of it's own accord, Merlin needed comfort, he was to young to truly work through his grief and pain, to frightened to go for help. Magic has helped him this way very rarely. As he grew older magic expected him to be able to help himself through his pain more and more. It has comforted him of it's own accord only a few other times."

"How come we heard it? We're watching the past, why would it have whispered those things in the past?"

"It's magic, perhaps it knew that someday you would hear those words, perhaps it whispered them this time only. It's Magic, it can't always be explained or understood." She paused, "Perhaps that is one reason it is feared. But not by any means the only one."

They sat in silence again before Ariel spoke up again. "There's some dinner, and then you all look like you could use some sleep."

Leon didn't argue. He desperately needed some sleep.

**AN: There's your chapter!  
I'll be faster this time.**

**But... as a side note, there is a Poll on my profile about how you want me to do the seasons when I get to that point. :D So... it would be nice if you'd go and answer that poll for me so I know how you'd all like to see it!**


End file.
